


Kinktober Day 20 :>

by Lady_Cassandra



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chains, Collars, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cassandra/pseuds/Lady_Cassandra
Summary: You pleasure Lucifer at his desk while he does paperwork :>
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 120





	Kinktober Day 20 :>

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, I know it is. but work has been kicking my butt. This is from AllOverOlivers prompt list on Tumblr and also beta read by Voltagesmutter (also on Tumblr) and I honestly wanna thank them. but I hope y'all find some in this, enjoy :D
> 
> the Prompt: Deepthroating

Lucifer sat at his desk in the almost dim lighting of his study. a feather-pen in one hand working to sign out the piling documents for the RAD exchange program; The other gripping tight to the chain attached to the leather collar around your neck. 

You sat kneeling on the floor watching him scribbling on the papers. Ruby eyes gazing over at you out from the corner of his eye occasionally. You had been sitting there for what seemed like hours, bare knees resting against the cold tiles of his office floor. You dared move, willing to put up with the uncomfortable position than the punishment he would give you if you dis-obeyed his orders.

"Just sit and behave, and you might just be rewarded later" - He had told you 

and by 'rewarded', he meant you pleasuring him since he knew just how much you loved doing so.

just one tug on the chain sent you mindlessly crawling towards him, resting your head between his thighs.

you glared up at him with innocent eyes waiting patiently as he fumbled to free his erection, hard and leaking precum. He'd been hard all afternoon seeing you chained and so obediently following his every order whilst still dressed in your RAD uniform stirred his arousal even more. As the Avatar of pride, having all control over you satisfied and pleased him to an immense level.

You Take his cock in hand, giving teasing licks to the tip while gently stroking, earning a low groan of approval from the demon. You finally take the head completely into your mouth suckling on it ever so gently.

"Look at me pet" he demands of you, getting impatient with your teasing. Dropping the pen, his hand in twines and tugs on your hair, pulling you off of him

you obediently look up to see him looking at you with a devilish look.

"I'm not in the mood for your teasing. suck me off properly or you will be punished, understood?" a statement in the form of a question

"Yes" you answer with a small nod

Lucifer chuckled darkly at your response, it was then that you realized you had forgotten to call him "Master".

"Oh no, it looks as if you've forgotten who you're speaking to, maybe you do want to be punished" A dark grin forms on his face at the thought of punishing you. "Now let's try that again, is that understood?

"Yes Master" you respond.

"That's better, now go on" he encourages while pushing your head towards his cock.

That's when you take him into your mouth once more, this time going past the head. Slowly bobbing your head up and down his shaft, your hand wrapping around what you couldn't fit in your mouth -Lucifer's size was monstrous barely fitting half of him in your mouth.

Lucifer threads his fingers in your hair, gathering it up into a messy ponytail as he watches you sucking him off all while maintaining an innocent look on your face. Big doe eyes occasionally glancing up to meet his lustful stare

You take him farther into your mouth until the the head of his cock hits the back of your throat holding it there, it took all you could to fight your gag reflex, your throat contracting around his length

He lets out a breathy moan at the sensation throwing his head in pleasure.  
"Yes just like that" he breathes

Each one of his breathy moans made pride swell within you, that you were one to give him that much pleasure, that you were the one causing those moans to come from him.

Needing a break for air, you bring your head up saliva escaping your mouth and dripping down your chin. Lucifer found himself groaning at the lewd sight, his eyes fixed on the thin string of saliva that kept your lips and his cock connected.

His hand rests on the back of your head forcing you to take him to the back of your throat once more.

You could feel his cock throbbing and pulsating a tell-tale sign that he was close to his release.

"Open your mouth, tongue out" he commands you, pulling out of your mouth as he tugged your hair backwards to guide you.

You obediently open your mouth putting your tongue out waiting for him to release his load.

He jerks himself off pressing his head against the flat of your tongue as you mimic your actions from earlier, giving the added sensation of kitty licks. Until his white, hot seed spills out onto your tongue. 

you swallow his bitter essence before opening your mouth showing him there was not a drop left.

"Good girl, such a good pet" he says running a hand through your hair, as the other fiddles to unhook the collar and chain around your neck and sets it aside. 

He stands up and lifts you off the ground pushing the stuff on his desk over and places you onto it, pushing on you slightly urging you to lay on your back.

"Now, It's my turn to pleasure you" 

Lucifer was almost always willing to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave comments and kudos. ya know the usual stuff. plus also if you feel that I'm missing some tags then please don't be afraid to tell me in comments (I be trying my best to tag stuff accordingly)


End file.
